This invention relates to a novel method of preparing alkylamides. In particular, this invention relates to a method for preparing alkylamides from acylhydroximyl halides.
Alkylamides can be prepared by the amination of carboxylic acids. However, many carboxylic acids are not readily available, particularly the odd carbon number chain fatty acids. Illustratively, the acids can be produced by oxidizing the corresponding alcohol or by employing a Grignard synthesis, each however requiring costly starting materials. Other methods for preparing alkylamides include the conversion of nitro-nitrosoalkane dimers by reaction with at least molar amounts of an anhydrous mineral acid for relatively short contact times. This method is not attractive inasmuch as the mineral acid is consumed in the course of the reaction and the concentration of the charge in the strong acid must be kept low to avoid explosive reactions. The reaction is also water sensitive and the presence of water causes the alkylamides to be hydrolyzed to acids. Further, the amount of concentrated acid employed requires the use of costly corrosion resistant equipment. A method has now been found whereby a range of individual or mixtures of alkylamides having from 2 to 51 carbon atoms can be produced in good yields and where the method can be conducted in less costly equipment.